Chimera No Naruto
by Krozz-101
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru and is experimented on using Hiruko's Chimera Technique. Now Naruto has to master five different Kekkei Genkai AND a Demon Fox while fighting to earn his place among the legendary ninja. NaruxHarem. Slight Crossover.


**Chimera ****no Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own -man.**

**Summary: Naruto is chosen by Orochimaru as the host of Hiruko's Chimera Jutsu. Now Naruto has learn how to control 5 different Kekkei Genkai AND a Demon Fox while fighting for his place among the legendary Shinobi… Just another days work eh?**

**(A/N): Heya mates! This is a new story that has been haunting my mind since I first thought of it. I know I should be writing the next chapter of Naruto Of The Sharingan, but I have the mother of all writing blocks right now. That's why I need to get this crap outta my head so I can continue.  


* * *

**

Screams of terror echoed along the dark hallways of the underground lab. The screams kept on rising and rising yet the sound never reached anything more than the ears of the torturer. Then the screams stopped abruptly.

Orochimaru scoffed, it had taken him years of research and espionage to find the records of his old friend Hiruko's experiments, the so called Chimera Technique. Then it had taken him another four years to gather all the necessary ingredients. The Sharingan had been easy to get, he had plenty of material from kidnapped Uchiha that had gone "MIA" in battles. The _**Ranton (Storm Release)**_ had takena trip to Kumo and a very discreet and stealthy kidnapping. The _**Koton (Steel Release)**_ had been hard to acquire as it belonged to a near extinct clan. Luckily it seemed that the son of the leader of the clan was still alive, and it hadn't taken long for Kabuto to subdue him and bring him here. An impressive feat considering that Iwagakure protected the man fiercely. The _**Jinton (Swift Release) **_had also been quite hard to find, the only user left was from Sunagakure. She had been hard to defeat since her Kekkei Genkai made her practically invincible in Taijutsu. But the hardest to get was without a doubt the _**Meiton (Darkness Release) **_it hailed from Kirigakure, which had been dangerous due to the civil war just finally ending. The man had fought fiercely and had eventually forced them to use Jugo to take him down.

Now he had finally acquired all five Kekkei Genkai, but still a problem stood. No matter who he tried to fuse the Chimera Technique with, they would be killed as the Chimera Technique broke down their body's at a cellular level in order to get their bodies to accept the new bloodlines. Sadly no human could survive that.It angered Orochimaru to no end. He had breached the powerful defenses of Konoha in order to get to this lab and now he couldn't even use the research?

"Damn you Hiruko… I should've asked interrogated you back then." He mused angrily. How? How could he find a test subject that wouldn't die? It was impossible for any human being to regenerate fast enough to keep up with the Chimera Technique's cellular breakdown process. Or was it?

Orochimaru smiled menacingly and then started laughing his patented rapist laugh "Kukukukuku" he shifted his attention to his assistant. "Kabuto, go and bring me… Uzumaki Naruto-kun." The pale man smiled as he saw Kabuto's eyes light up in understanding and then smile. "At once, Orochimaru-sama" he said as he Shunshin'd away.

_At Naruto's Apartment._

A young boy of about five yawned as he got ready to go to bed. He took off his shirt revealing several scars and the word "Demon" etched into his back between his shoulders. The word had been carved and then burned in order to keep it from healing and then carved and burned repeatedly. It was the same with his other scars. His long blond hair reached down and covered the word almost perfectly. Suddenly the boy heard someone knock on the door. He grabbed a Kunai he had hid in a removable wall space. He moved to the door with the Kunai poised to strike.

"H-hello? Who is it?" He asked. The nervousness and fear was easy to hear in his voice and he che'ed annoyed at himself. In response he heard a kind voice call out to him. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, would you mind opening the door Naruto-kun?" Naruto scoffed annoyed, he might've been only five years old but those five years had made him distrusting and paranoid but also skilled at hearing lies and seeing through people and this guy just reeked of suspicious. He heard shuffling behind him and turned impossibly fast for a five year old and struck with the Kunai but it wasn't very effective against a Shinobi of Kabuto's skill and he effortlessly knocked out Naruto. "Good night Naruto-kun" Naruto heard before he passed out and he responded in kind. "Fuck…You… Asshole"

(You've probably noticed by now, but in this fic Naruto won't be dark, but he will be disrespectful and kinda harsh in his language. But only to some people. If you've ever watched/read the manga -man, he will be like Kanda in many cases.)

_At the bat-cave! I mean… At the lab._

"Ugh- what the hell? Where the hell did that pansy faggot-ass go?" Naruto spat out as he looked around the lab. He noticed he was chained to a bed. At the end of the bed stood the before mentioned "faggot-ass" along with a tall pale man with long dark hair. The man smiled at Naruto as he spoke. "Hello Naruto-kun, welcome to my lab." Naruto stared at him and then. "RAAAAPPPPIIIIISSSSSTT!" Kabuto chuckled until Orochimaru shot him a nasty glare. "Call me whatever you like, now how about I tell you why the villagers hate you?" Naruto just deadpanned. "Because I'm the Kyuubi's Jinchūriki?" Orochimaru laughed. "Of course not, it's because you have the- wait what? You know about the Kyuubi!" Orochimaru looked at him shocked.

"When people call you demon on a daily basis, you kinda figure it out." He deadpanned. Orochimaru looked truly surprised. The kid was quite intelligent it seemed. "Heh, anyways the reason why I have brought you here is because I want to use you in a little experiment of sorts. Now take a deep breath… And scream for me" Naruto glared at him and then suddenly a sick dark looking matter exploded around him, covering his chest as it began breaking down his cells so that he could fuse with the five different Kekkei Genkai. The Kyuubi's healing set in and kept the technique from completely killing him. Naruto screamed as it felt like he was being torn apart and then quickly stitched together again and again. He closed his eyes as the dark matter swarmed over his face and began attacking his eyes quite vigorously. He felt like he was falling and then he felt water on his backside. He opened his eyes to find himself inside a sewer. Standing, he felt a certain force pulling him towards it and he willingly but warily followed. After a few minute walk he appeared inside a huge room with a cage at the end of it. He slowly walked up to the cage when something stirred. Red chakra arms exploded towards him and grasped him pulling him towards the cage, but he didn't even flinch in the slightest. He knew what was behind the cage. The arms let go of him right before the cage and he expected to see a huge fox roaring at him. Instead someone emerged from the cage's darkness.

It was a female who looked to be around the 25. She had long fiery red hair that reached her butt and ruby red eyes with slits. She was wrapped in a blood red Kimono that hugged her beautiful body that would make even the gayest of men die from lack of blood. Behind her, was nine fox tails and two rather cute ears were situated on her head. Naruto however didn't drop his guard in the slightest. "Kyuubi, I assume?" She stared at him and then nodded. He sighed "Alright… Not exactly what I was expecting. Why did you call me here?" He asked the woman. She tilted her head and spoke. _**"What makes you so certain I was the one who called you here? It could've been of your**_ _**own volition that you came here?"**_ Naruto Che'ed annoyed. "I'm not stupid, if I was able to talk to you like this of my own will, we would've been having this conversation after I first found out about you."

The woman smiled a bright smile at this. _**"You mean you would have wanted to talk to me earlier**_ _**than this?"**_ She asked happily with a small blush on her face. Naruto stared at her. Then he stared some more. And then he spoke. "Are you… Happy that I would want to speak to you?" He asked slightly confused by this whole situation. She smiled. _**"Of course! After all, I love you!"**_ She spoke as it was the most normal thing in the world. All of Naruto's brain functions froze here. "Wha-Wha-WHAT!" He yelled. "You…Love… Me?" He spoke every syllable like it was a foreign word. _**"Yup"**_ she nodded energetically. He looked her in the eyes and scanned them for any lies and surprisingly he found none. "Uhm… That was kinda unexpected… Why? If I may ask."

She seemed to mull it over. _**"Because I've been with you for five years. I know everything about**_ _**you! Besides… You're really really cute!"**_ She squealed with hearts in her eyes. Naruto took a small step back. He had seen that look in many women of the Hyuuga clan and it usually meant he was about to get glomped. "I see… Do you know what's happening to my body?" He asked her. She nodded as she turned serious. " _**It seems like that Technique is re-writing your genetic makeup**_ _**and is making it stronger. It has also added five different D.n.a strings to yours. If I'm correct it's Kekkei Genkais." **_Naruto's eyes widened. The old man had told him about Bloodline Limits. "But it should be impossible to house five Kekkei Genkais!" He said as he remembered his talk with Sarutobi. "It would rip your body apart!" Kyuubi nodded as she explained. _**"Apparently this Technique was designed to combat that flaw. And because of my healing abilities you'll make it through" **_she said as she looked quite proud.

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "Any idea which?" She nodded again "_**The Jinton, Koton, Ranton, Meiton and the Sharingan**_." Naruto's eyes widened. "The Sharingan! Are you sure? But that's the Uchihas' famous bloodline." He shook his head. "But why would that sicko rapist do something like this? What does he stand to gain from this?" Kyuubi voiced her opinion. _**"He**_ _**probably wants to turn you into a soldier. Someone he can get to do his dirty work…"**_ Naruto nodded, that was quite a sensible explanation. He felt something pulling on his conscience and he looked at Kyuubi. _**"It seems like it's time for you to go Naru-kun. If you want to talk again, just will it."**_ She said as she smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, Kyuubi-sa-Chan." He corrected himself as she blushed at the suffix. "Is there any way for me to talk with you without entering my mindscape?" She looked at him surprised and then smiled brightly again. _**"Yup I can do it easily if you want. Then you can just think what you want to say to me." **_Naruto nodded. "Please do it." He smiled back at her.

She seemed extremely happy and just before he was dragged out of his conscience, she kissed him square on the lips. He blushed bright red. "K-kyuubi-chan!" He groaned as he woke up, his body hurt all over and his eyes were burning. He tried sitting up but found that he was still bound. He glared at the man who was still standing at the edge of the bed now grinning triumphantly. "Kukukukuku, it seems like it worked. Finally!" He gloated. Naruto glared at him and then stiffened when he heard familiar voice inside his head. _**'Yosh! It seems like I finally got the trick down! Naru-kun? Can you hear me?'**_

'_Yup, Kyuubi-chan, you're coming through clearly. Do you know how to activate the Kekkei Genkais?'_

'_**Yup, just will them to it. Wow… Kinda convenient actually.'**_

'_Right…' _Naruto glared as he got to work. Orochimaru realized something was wrong too late. _**"Steel Release: God Reaver Claw!" **_Naruto's hand became black steel and his nails lengthened as he ripped right through the chains that held him down. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Naruto flipped himself on his feet and then disappeared only to reappear right behind Orochimaru not even a second later. _**"Swift Release: Dance Of Crows" **_He spoke as he kicked Orochimaru in the back and then reappeared and punched him in the stomach and then disappeared as he appeared again and again while pummeling Orochimaru. Naruto reappeared on the "bed" he had been chained to, on one knee while panting heavily. Despite his injuries Orochimaru laughed "Kukukukuku, amazing! No training as a Shinobi and yet you were able to wound ME! A Sannin! Kukukukuku, what an interesting child." Suddenly Kabuto appeared. "Orochimaru-sama! We've been discovered! The Hokage is here along with several Anbu and a swordsman!" Orochimaru's eyes widened. "What! They found me? Wait… A swordsman? Who is he!" Orochimaru was intrigued. Kabuto seemed scared at the mentioning of the swordsman. "We-we don't know but…" Orochimaru snarled, this was very unlike Kabuto. "What is it!" He roared getting impatient. Kabuto jolted. "H-h-he's using the legendary Mugen style!" Orochimaru paled even more that normal and started sweating and stammering. "W-w-w what! But they should be extinct! Shit! Come Kabuto we must leave!" Kabuto's eyes flickered to Naruto. "And him Orochimaru-sama?" Orochimaru glanced at Naruto. "There is no time, we must leave him! I don't wish to fight a user of the Mugen Style no matter what." Then Orochimaru smiled. "I can leave you something though, Naruto-kun" and then his neck extended and bit down hard on Narutos. Naruto screamed in pain as a symbol appeared on his neck. It looked like a combination of all five great villages symbols. He laughed as he left. "Goodbye Naruto-kun, I can't wait to see how you grow up." Not a second later Hiruzen Sarutobi burst through the door along with several Anbu and a man looking about his twenty's with long dark hair and a katana enveloped in light. They stiffened when they saw the markings spread all over Naruto's body. It looked like black lightning. He tilted his head to the side, glaring, making the Hokage and the Anbu flinch while the long haired man just glared back. When Naruto recognized Sarutobi he smiled. "Yo… Old man…" And then he collapsed.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes recognizing the ceiling of the Konoha hospital. He had been here plenty and easily recognized it. He tilted his head and saw the old man sitting at his bed while that dark haired guy was leaning on the wall. "Yo, old man… Ugh, what happened?" Sarutobi smiled as he saw the child he considered his second grandson. "You passed out right after we arrived. How are you feeling?" Naruto smiled at the concerned old man. "I'm feeling pretty good actually… Hey old man? What did the rapist do to me?" The man in the corner smiled at Naruto's name for Orochimaru. Hiruzen sighed. "It's called a Curse Seal. It's a special seal of Orochimaru's that gives the user enhanced strength speed, and chakra but eventually consumes your soul. I'm surprised you were able to suppress it. And the medics said it hadn't affected you at all…" Naruto smiled. "That's probably due to Kyuubi-chan" he said and smiled when he heard a _**'Damn Straight' **_In the back of his head. Sarutobi and the man both stared at him. "Kyuubi…Chan?" Naruto just smiled. "It's a long story, but for now just know that she doesn't want me dead." Sarutobi seemed to accept the answer. "Naruto… I think you should know what he did to you…" Naruto cut him off. "I already know old man. Kyuubi-chan told me about it." Sarutobi looked surprised and then smiled. "I see. Naruto, this man is named Kanda Yuu, he helped us save you." Naruto shifted his gaze onto the man and bowed his head. "Thank you. Kanda-san. Uhmm… Do you perhaps now Mugen?" Naruto asked as he remembered Kabuto's and Orochimaru's conversation. The Kanda's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. "Indeed, where did you learn of that?" Naruto told them about Orochimaru's reaction.

Kanda looked at him and then spoke again. "What are you gonna do from now on?" Naruto didn't even need to think about it. "I'm gonna be stronger! Even if it wasn't intentional, that sicko opened up a new path for me! I'll become the strongest so that I can protect everyone I care about… And to show my enemies how much a demon I truly are." Naruto said confidently. Kanda smiled. "Go home and pack up your things."

"Eh?" Naruto said confused. Kanda seemed annoyed. "I'm gonna train you for the next eleven years, in order to master your new powers. And also teach you my sword skills." Naruto's eyes widened. "Why?" Kanda looked at him. "I owe your mother a huge debt and because… I believe that you alone are worthy of inheriting my Mugen sword style." Naruto smiled a smile very much like Kanda's and then looked at Sarutobi who smiled and nodded. He stood after making sure he was in an okay condition and then he activated his Kekkei Genkai with a smile _**"Swift Release: Moon Dance" **_He disappeared in a blur of speed that left both Sarutobi and Kanda staring. Then he smiled. _' Finally someone worthy of inheriting the True Mugen.' _

_At Naruto's apartment._

Naruto had finally packed up all his belongings and then locked off his room. _'Kyuubi-chan, did ya hear?' __**'Yup! It's awesome I mean did you see Orochimaru's reaction when he heard about that Kanda guy? He must be strong.' **__'Yup… Wait? You could see him? How?' __**'Our senses are combined, I can smell, hear and see anything you can.' **_Naruto paled. _'What about feeling? Can you feel what I feel!' _He roared at her. _**Uhm… No, is something wrong Naru-kun?' **_She sounded sad. Naruto shook his head. _'Sorry Kyuubi-chan it's just… If you were ever hurt because of my failure or weakness I wouldn't be able to forgive myself' _He couldn't see it but Kyuubi blushed scarlet at his concern for her wellbeing. _**' Don't worry about me Naru-kun worry about your training, it's probably gonna be harsh… And thanks' **_Naruto smiled as he once again used the _**Swift Release: Moon Dance **_to get to the gates of Konoha where Kanda and the Hokage was waiting for him. Hiruzen smiled. "I'm gonna miss you… Be careful and don't get yourself into trouble. When you come back you'll even be able to become a Genin." Naruto smiled and hugged the old man. Then he looked at his new teacher. "You said goodbye to everyone yet?" Naruto smiled. "Nah, it'll be more fun this way. Now shall we leave sensei?" The man smiled. "Heh, try and keep up brat"

* * *

**Yo! Whatcha think? I think it's pretty awesome actually. In case you're wondering Kanda Yuu and his sword style Mugen is both from the simply awesome Manga/Anime: -man. Since we never really got to see what the different Kekkei Genkais (Except The Sharingan) could do, I'll be making my own.**

**Jutsu List:**

_**Steel Release: God Reaver Claw: This Technique transforms one or both of the users hands into steel claws. The users nails are also sharpened. It's a basic form of the Steel Release. While basic it has enough power to rip through even the hardest Shinobi armor. **_

_**Swift Release: Dance Of Crows: This Technique allows the user to move extremely fast compressing one's body making it look like a black crow swooping down on its prey. It cannot be countered. If the users skill is great enough it will seem like a flock of crows ripping the target to shreds.**_

_**Swift Release: Moon Dance: This Technique is a travelling technique that allows the user to travel huge distances instantaneously. It cannot be used for combat as the user must be standing still both when moving and when arriving at the destination leaving one open for both counterattacks and surprise attacks.**_


End file.
